


Invader Zim AU/fanfic concepts

by Psycheprincess



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess
Summary: Stuff I probably won’t do anything with. Feel free to steal them as long as you give credit.
Kudos: 2





	Invader Zim AU/fanfic concepts

So basically the human Zim and Irken Dib, humans are Irken and vice versa. The interesting part is with Dib. He’s heavily physically defective— only one antenna works and eyesight’s bad— but he was made with the DNA of Tallest Membrane (bc obv) and is meant to be the Tallest after him, so he is a scientist for now, wearing prescription goggles, and his nature as a defective is heavily hidden. He doesn’t want to be the next Tallest, but what choice does he have? 

Somehow Zim gets involved but,,,, yeah


End file.
